


Home

by kate_kane24



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, rarepair, this is so sweet i gave myself a toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kane24/pseuds/kate_kane24
Summary: Drabble - Renji and OrihimePrompt: Things you said in your sleep





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic here - don't tear me to pieces

Renji sat up in bed, unable to sleep with the thunderstorm raging outside. Orihime  
slept soundly beside him, hair spilling over the white pillows like a river of molten  
bronze in the dim light. 

He reached down and tucked a loose strand of hair behind one of her ears; she shifted and  
turned towards him throwing an arm across his bare chest.

"Mmmm, Renji," she whispered sleepily. Her hand brushed across his chest  
lightly, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake as she pulled it closer to her body.

Renji froze. She hadn't spoken in her sleep since she'd finally stopped having nightmares after Hueco Mundo.  
The first time he'd ever spent the night with her he was roused from his own troubled sleep at 2 a.m. by her shrieking  
bloody murder, eyes wide and tears streaming down her face; she shook and sobbed for hours afterward, clinging  
to him so tightly that she left bruises. 

"I'm here," Renji murmured, tracing a calloused finger down her jawline delicately. "I'm here."

"Love you, Renji," she mumbled dreamily, the ghost of a smile flickering across her mouth. Her voice  
was so quiet it was almost lost in the pounding of the rain against the roof.

Renji chuckled quietly, warmth spreading through his chest as he relaxed and settled back against the pillows. He  
kissed the top of Orihime's head gently; her hair smelled like the summer sun. He laid back and closed  
his eyes, wrapping an arm around her and holding her close as thunder rumbled outside. This was perfect.  
This was everything. This was home.


End file.
